Eres
by kiddo09
Summary: Mi pensamiento más profundo, lo que más amo en este mundo... eso eres. Secuela "Lo Dudo"


Después de mucho pensarle me decidí por fin a escribir la secuela, siguiendo el mismo formato que su antecesora, esta vez la canción que utilice es "Eres" de Café Tacuba y mi recomendación sigue siendo escucharla mientras lo leen.

Les agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron "Lo Dudo", a los que me dejaron reviews y me impulsaron a escribir la continuación, y en especial a mi beta Espitia Winchester que me apoyo aun y con lo ocupado está.

Ya fue mucho bla bla bla, ahora si el fic.

_**Negrita **__- Canción_

Letra normal -presente

"_entre comillas e itálica_" – recuerdo

**_K-on no me pertenece y todo eso._ **

**"Eres"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rendida en mi cama, oyendo la puerta principal cerrarse, mis sentimientos no dejaban de fluir, me sentía desecha y el dolor se hacía presente a cada minuto que pasaba.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres<strong>_

* * *

><p>No dejaba de pensar en lo que pudo ser o en lo que te pude decir para detener tu partida, miles de escenarios pasaban por mi cabeza, la cruda verdad de nuestra separación aun hacía eco en mi cerebro.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mire la puerta de mi cuarto, como buscando que esta se abriera y estuvieras tras de ella, diciéndome que te quedarías conmigo, que me perdonarías…<p>

Llore amargamente, sabiendo que esto jamás sucedería.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,**__**  
><strong>__**Lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.**_

* * *

><p>No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, solo pensando en ti, en nuestro tiempo juntas, en todo lo que siento por ti, en lo que daría por volver a ese pasado más feliz.<p>

El tiempo corría y sentía esa estúpida depresión invadiéndome, nuevamente te había dejado ir, habías estado ahí rogándome con la mirada que te retuviera, que te diera una razón para quedarte, y aunque comprendí tu mensaje no hice nada por evitar que te fueras, que cobarde había sido.  
>Era la culpa la que me asaltaba ahora, mis débiles intentos de detenerte resultaron inútiles, prueba de esto era la soledad en que me encontraba, pero ¿qué era lo que me impedía retenerte?, ya no podía perder más, ya solo te tenía como un espectro de lo que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga, hablábamos como dos extrañas fingiendo conocerse, reprimiendo nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.<p>

Solo estabas ahí como para recordarme que aun podíamos recuperar nuestra amistad, para que no se perdiera el lazo entre las dos.

Y a mí no me sirve eso Mio, yo no quiero migajas de amistad cuando ya te tuve.

Me levante de la cama con renovada determinación, es todo o nada, me dije, mientras abría la puerta de mi cuarto, si debía perderte al menos daría pelea y así ya no tendría de que arrepentirme después.

Corrí como nunca en mi vida, corría para alcanzarte…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Las calles lucían desoladas, aun así la búsqueda no era fácil, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que saliste de mi cuarto, tal vez ya estuvieras con él.<br>Comencé a sentirme triste, ¿y si no te encontraba?, que haría entonces.

Doble la esquina y te busqué con la mirada, lo único que encontré fueron pedazos de recuerdos de tiempos mejores.  
>Pero había uno en particular, no era feliz, de hecho me sentía culpable con solo recordarlo, pase casi sin voltear a ver ese café para evitarme la remembranza, pero la mente es muy cruel…<br>"_- Ritsu, esto ya no está funcionando.  
>Bebí un poco de mi café para evitar el contacto visual, sabía que lo nuestro no andaba muy bien, pero ¿las peleas siempre existen en una relación, no?<em>

_Siempre pensé en eso como una etapa._

_-Ritsu, ¿no vas a decir nada? No creo que esto te sorprenda, lo único que hacemos últimamente es pelear, y aunque te amo, esto no puede seguir así. Mis planes de vida no incluyen pasármela peleando todo el tiempo con mi pareja._

_Levante la mirada por fin, una rabia desenfrenada __se estaba apoderando de mí, ¡porque lo hacía sonar como si fuese mi culpa, yo también puse de mi parte para salvarnos, que acaso creía que yo quería terminar esto!_

_Pero me contuve de alzar la voz y en cambio le hable lo más tranquila que me era posible._

_- Así que no está en tu plan de vida pelear con tu pareja, bueno y supongo que tampoco está en tu plan de vida el vivir con una mujer, así como no está dentro el tener hijos adoptados o hijos probeta, verdad?  
>Cuando fácilmente tienes a tu amiguito de la uni que te puede dar uno, que te puede dar nuevamente el cariño de tu familia, ah y se me olvidaba el que te puede dar una vida amorosa sin conflictos.<em>

_Había lanzado todo mi veneno, podía ver en tu rostro el daño de mis palabras, las primeras lágrimas se asomaban en tus ojos, había ganado, la satisfacción me embargaba al verte tan derrotada, sujetando la servilleta con tu puño cerrado, estrujándola para contener tu llanto._

_Y sin embargo, sabía que ella no estaba interesada en él, aunque él fuera tan insistente y encantador, pero también sabía que Mio aun tenía ese sueño de la niñez de un príncipe azul y el encajaba perfectamente en el perfil, me sentía amenazada por su presencia y que mejor que buscar culpables, antes de reconocer los errores propios._

_-Sabes muy bien que no es así, y él solo es mi amigo nada más._

_Ya ni siquiera te esforzabas en retener tus lágrimas, había logrado mi objetivo, te había lastimado, de pronto me sentí asqueada de mi victoria, ya no quedaba más que hablar, ella quería largarse de mi lado, pues bien que así sea, ya sea con el u otra persona por mi está bien._

_-Si tanto quieres que terminemos está bien, vete con él o con otro la verdad no me importa, te voy a dar el placer de sacarme de tu vida._

_Me pare y saque dinero de mi bolsillo dejándolo caer sobre la mesa, estaba enfurecida y Mio no hacía más que llorar, ¡como si yo no me sintiera mal, esto no era fácil para mí! _

_Hice ademan de caminar hacia la salida cuando me detuvo, tomando la manga de mi chaqueta como suplicando._

_-No Ritsu no terminemos así, sabes bien que no puedo vivir sin ti… pero vivir contigo se ha vuelto tan difícil…_

_-Entonces que mejor que terminemos_

_Quite con desdén la mano que me retenía en ese sitio, y vi el dolor en tu mirada, pero ni el sufrimiento de tu rostro me impidió dar la última estocada, el golpe final._

_-Y sabes Mio, yo si puedo vivir sin ti perfectamente._

_Me fui…"_

…y la deje ahí, sin saber que esas últimas palabras, eran la mentira más grande que jamás hubiera dicho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto<strong>_

* * *

><p>El tiempo paso y cuando me llegaron las noticias de que salías con él, solo pude pensar que era obvio, a mi me había faltado algo y eso lo encontraste en él, fingí volver a ser tu amiga por tu petición que me supo a ruego, la separación me había afectado más de lo que jamás imagine y acepte sin pensarlo dos veces, realmente me había equivocado al decir que podía vivir sin ti.<p>

Seguí corriendo por calles al azar, buscando algún indicio tuyo, recordando que después de ese día, siempre me pregunte si fui yo la que nos orillo a esto.

Creo que sí.

Vivir sin ella era como no existir, y ahora debía encontrarla para darle a mi vida algo de sentido, ese que se disipo cuando la perdí.

Y después de correr hasta la avenida la vi, iba sola por la acera, con el poco aire que le quedaba a mis pulmones grite su nombre, a la espera de que no fuera la última vez que pudiera pronunciarlo.

-¡MIO!  
><em><strong><br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Volteaste en lo que me pareció una eternidad, yo respiraba entrecortadamente y caminé hacia ti para recuperar el aire, pensando que no te dejaría ir sin al menos luchar una vez más.<p>

-Ritsu… ¿qué haces aquí?

Dijo en una voz tan baja que apenas y la escuché, su cara denotaba sorpresa, mientras que en la mía solo había determinación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres,<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere**__**  
><strong>__**Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.**_

* * *

><p>Estábamos frente a frente, tome su mano mientras su mirada atónita seguía mis movimientos, asimismo respire profundo, tanto para recuperar el aire como para calmar mis nervios.<p>

-Mio, sé que he cometido muchos errores, que no soy perfecta,_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,<strong>_

* * *

><p>-que la mayoría de lo que está pasando es mi culpa, pero te quiero, más de lo que jamás podría querer a alguien, te necesito, no me siento viva si no estás a mi lado.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>El que te llevaría el sustento día a día,<strong>_

* * *

><p>-Quiero una vida contigo, con todo lo que implique, no me importan las consecuencias ni si es muy difícil, quiero envejecer contigo, amarte hasta que se acabe mi vida, y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ello.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas, y me preguntaba cuánto tiempo espere para decirte eso, pero sé que eso ya no interesa, lo que importa es tu respuesta.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Limpie tus lágrimas con mi mano libre, abriste tus ojos para mirarme, para descifrarme y sentí revivir mi alma al escucharte hablar…<p>

-Te amo, Ritsu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Te abrace muy fuerte, queriendo borrar los errores del pasado y para sentir tu cercanía que tanta falta me había hecho.<p>

Y ahí estábamos, reencontrándonos a mitad de la banqueta, en una calle desierta de una ciudad ajena.

Susurré contra tu oreja un te amo que se me antojaba poco para describir lo que sentía, y al sentir tus brazos rodear mi cuerpo, supe que superaríamos los problemas del pasado así como los del presente, que tu faltarías a la cita que te suponía un futuro perfecto, y que yo me encargaría de demostrarte que lo nuestro estaba destinado a ser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pues eres lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres.<strong>_


End file.
